Harry Argent: Hunter or Wolf?
by Erica and Cora FTW
Summary: Harry Argent, Allison's younger brother, isn't exactly a normal Argent, if any of the Argents could be considered as normal. To his family he was an amazing son and yet to Derek Hale he was a loyal friend. Who would you choose your sadistic werewolf hunting family or a wolf pack? Harry made his decision long ago. So what happens when the Kanima comes to play?
1. Paying My Respects

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters and events involved with the show, I wish I did because then I would own something completely incredible. However I do own my OC.**

**This story starts at the beginning of season 2 with Kate's funeral, it will follow a lot of the original plot but I will definitely be mixing it up bit. It focuses around Harry Argent, Allison's twin brother who left to become a soldier in the werewolf hunting game but unknown to his family he is a werewolf.**

Chapter 1; Paying my respects

My name is Harrison Argent, younger brother of Allison Argent, only son of the Argents. 6 years ago my father sent me away to become a soldier, when he found out I knew about werewolves; little did he know I already captained the other team. I have known about werewolves since I was seven, when my body started changing in amazing ways. I became smarter, stronger, faster, and more agile, my senses were heightened all together I just became a better Harry Argent.

I haven't been to Beacon Hills in many years, not since the Hale fire, which it has now been discovered that my aunt Kate was responsible for. I never really knew her and in fact I don't care that she's dead and yet here I am, riding to her funeral. My family haven't seen me in years and I don't think they'd be expecting me, hell no-one is and their isn't anyone out there whose ready for me.

I arrived outside the funeral gates, turned off my bikes ignition; I unzipped my covering trousers (Thin trousers that have zips from top to bottom on either leg, used by motorcyclists to protect what's underneath from wind and other elements.) down the sides and took off my leather jacket revealing a pair of dress slacks and a white dress top. I then dug into my bag and retrieved a black blazer, donning it and walking towards the congregation of paparazzi, I thought a suit was far better to be seen in at a funeral than motorbike clothes. I pushed my way through and I walked underneath the barrier and paused, there was my family. I don't think I actually thought this through,_ what am I supposed to say to them? Will they even recognise me? Why did I even come to this god damn funeral?_ All the questions that were popping around in my head froze when I felt a pair of eyes on me. I stepped out of my comatose state, shook my head and proceeded to look at the congregation of people known as my family.

Only one of them had noticed me, not my mother, not my father, not my grandfather, my sister. She very obviously recognised me too because the minute our eyes met she ran at me. To be honest I was a little , I hadn't seen my sister in 6 years, she could be running at me for any number of reasons; She could want to hug me, she could want to kill me, she could want to roundhouse kick me in the face for all I know, but my thoughts were quickly eased she opted for the first option. When her arms found their way around my body, I very instinctively picked her up and engulfed her in a hug of my own, I really missed my sister. By the time she made it over to me, the rest of the family were watching, but after only a moment my parents were on their feet. Gerard just watched on as both my parents proceeded to make a sibling hug into a family hug.

After a few moments my family released me and before they could ask any questions I had simply said, "Let's pay our respects first." They all nodded as I walked towards Gerard the seats. Gerard only nodded in my direction, which I reciprocated, and sat in the front row and was quickly followed by Allison sitting down next to me.

I hadn't completely lied when I insinuated I would be paying my respects today, because I would be, just not to who everyone would have thought.

* * *

The funeral ended with Allison in tears and my father not much better. Everyone appeared to be suffering with the loss except me, even Gerard looked slightly upset and he's more heartless than a brick wall.

We all stayed seated for a while, me; because I didn't really feel comfortable being the first to stand at a funeral but the rest because they were actually mourning. I never really knew Kate, but I hated what she did to the Hales so I really didn't feel bad about her death. Sure no-one should die, but there aren't many more worthy of death than her.

Once we were all standing, Allison basically dragged me on the walk back to the SUV, I just figured she had missed me and needed something or someone at the moment. I opened the back door and ushered her in before going to close it. "You're not coming with us?" Allison said before poking her head out to look at me.

"Not now, but I will come and see you later, there is another person here that I'd to like to pay my respects too." I said before pushing her head back in and closing the door.

"So you will come home then?" Chris asked from behind me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, but we'll talk then." I said, moving from under his grip and walking back towards the graveyard.

"How are you going to get there? Do you even know where we live?" Chris asked with a medium level of concern as I continued to walk.

"I have a bike," I said pointing towards the red Kawasaki ninja. "I'll find my way, I always do." I replied softly before walking back through the gates of the cemetery.

I stood by Kate's grave and listened until I heard all the cars leave, then I proceeded to walk to another section of the graveyard.

The path was made from stones that made a crunching sound under my feet. I noticed that the grass was all a deep green and freshly cut, the graveyard is well looked after.

I kept waking until I reached an end of the graveyard that was very close to the forest, there were numerous gravestones but I knew which one I wanted. I walked past 5 gravestones before coming to a stop in front of one. Until I stopped at one that read;

"Talia Hale,  
A Loving Mother and Caring Sister  
who will always be loved, missed and remembered."

**Authors Note: What do you think? The other day this idea just popped into my head of the Argents and Hales having a mutual friend, what better than have an Argent Werewolf? I know that this is only a short chapter but it was really just to give people a taste of my idea, the next chapter should be up shortly. I'm going to try and develop this story slowly so that I can express all the ideas I have for it thoroughly and I am hoping that once this is done, I will be able to start a sequel that heads into season 3.**

**I will always take suggestions in this story, things people what to see happen and what not and also any preferred pairings that people would like to see? Personally I am a fan of both Erica and Cora if it isn't obvious in my name and considering Cora isn't around during season 2 I would like to make sure Erica plays a decent part in this story.**

**Cheers,**

**EricaandCoraFTW :)**


	2. Past, Present and Future

Chapter 2: Past, Present and School

Once again I was on my bike; I had been at the graveyard for half an hour just standing in front of the grave of Talia Hale, paying my respect to a woman who deserved it far more than Kate. Now my thoughts were about the Hales, those who died and those who survived that fire.

Among the dead was Cora Hale, the young girl who had found me, half shifted out in the woods and instead of just leaving me or attacking me she had called for her mother, Talia. From there Talia helped me through the shift, It was only my third or fourth and I still remember the immense pain I was in, yet she made it go away. Then even after I told her who I was she took me to her family's house and told me that whenever I needed help I could come to any of them. The Hales got me through my early werewolf years and my aunt repays them by burning them alive, bitch.

My thoughts then wandered to Peter, the Hale who had become a psychopathic alpha. I remember Peter and how he wasn't always pleasant but he wasn't a murder back when I knew him, he was just sly. The fire changed him, Kate changed him; she made him into a savage maiming and killing machine, who was willing to kill his own niece, Laura.

I didn't know much about Laura, she wasn't around as much as Talia, I guess that was because of school and friends. However whenever I did see her she was always nice to me, she had always accepted me, Argent or not. She introduced me to a few of her school friends, they were all nice too. She drove me home on the days I was too tired to run and she seemed like a loving sister to both Cora and Derek.

Derek. Derek was different. For most of the time I knew them, Derek was like my older brother. He helped train me to survive as a werewolf with his father. He was someone I could talk too about both my young boy issues and my young werewolf issues, but something changed him as well as the colour of his eyes. After that he was far more withdrawn, he didn't like to talk as much. I remember asking him if he was okay one day and all he did in reply was shift his eyes to show a light baby blue. He shunned away from me, I may have been young but I knew that meant he killed an innocent. Instead of walking away then and there, I hugged him for a while, it was one way for a moment but eventually Derek came down from his slump and hugged back. We were close before then but I think that moment just better defined our sibling relationship. Which makes finding him all that more important to me.

* * *

At some point during my thoughts I had managed to stop my bike outside of the Argent household. I had found it from the smell of Allison; it was easy really I just followed my nose. I kicked the stand down and dismounted my bike, taking my helmet off as I walked up to the door with my bag. I stood at the door for a moment, unsure of what I was supposed to do, do you knock at the house of your family or do you just walk in? After a moment I knocked three times, deciding it was better to be safe than sorry. When I thought about it, I have always knocked when I wanted to enter their house, maybe it was just habit.

The door opened to reveal a much better looking Allison, when she registered that it was me at the door, she almost knocked me over with the force in which she hugged me again. I held her for a while; it was a nice feeling really. When I did let her go, I finally made my way inside the house. It was a nice house, looked quite large from the outside too. Allison grabbed my hand and let me into the living room where Mom, Dad and Gerard were currently seated.

After we did the whole 'hug for the return of the prodigal son' thing, which lasted a while and was actually kind of annoying, we began to talk about what we'd been up too, I asked Allison to start because after all she was my big sister.

She told me about school life but seemed very hesitant to say very much until dad said, "Allison, he knows." At first I had no idea what he meant but then Allison went into this whole talk about how an alpha werewolf had been killing people and how she dated a werewolf and all this crazy stuff. Of course I already knew about the alpha so I was actually more interested in her school life but I guess her role in all of this is good too. This boyfriend though, Scott McCall, I knew I'd need to find him but that's so I could protect him from my family. When she was just about finished she looked at me to start but I said that mine would probably take the longest so that I should wait until everyone else has had a chance to speak.

Mom and Dad didn't have speak all that much too say because Allison had really covered it all. So Gerard began by first saying that he would accept being called Gerard but he would much rather Grandpa. He didn't say all that much either other than before he came to Beacon Hills he was in Mexico doing something with another family of hunters, so conversation moved to me.

"Alright everyone else has had their chance, It's your turn little brother." Allison said moving over to sit on the edge of the seat I was on.

"Alright," I sighed. "So after I left six years ago, which you can now know it was to train to become a hunter, I first went to France, I learnt both the current and the ancient languages and began my training with the Chase family." I started

"I'm doing French at school so say something in French." Allison said playfully.

"Nous chassons ceux qui nous chaser," I said, Allison looked at me funnily.

"Why would you say, 'We hunt those, who hunt us'?" Allison asked with a puzzled expression on her face.

"It's the family code," Chris said. "We hunt werewolves who kill people."

"Oh right, I remember Kate saying something about that. Carry on." She said using her hands to signal my restarting of my life story.

"Well as I said I was living and training with the Chase family, chase being derived from the French word for hunter, 'Chasseur' as ours is of silver. Except they are just a hunting family, they hunt all kinds of beasts so I learnt a lot more than I needed to if I was just going to hunt wolves. Next I moved to England I was around 14 then and there was when I first found trouble. There was a pack of wolves migrating through England leaving trails were ever they went, fortunately they never left a body. So myself and a group of nomad hunters, known as the defenders, trapped them, not to kill them but to talk to them. When we did finally get the aggression out of them we had a civilised conversation. They weren't bad werewolves; in fact they were all yellow eyed betas, who had lost their alpha. Considering the code and their innocence we let them all go." I was interrupted again by Gerard.

"Nomads don't let werewolves go." He said sounding somewhat sure of himself.

"They do under my command." I said firmly. Gerard looked me in the eye, as if he was trying to read me.

"You led them?" Mum asked, with a sense of pride in her voice, "At 14?" She said just to make sure I knew that's what I had just insinuated.

"Yeah, they listened to my every request because I proved to them that I had what it takes." I said.

"How'd you do that?" Gerard asked, sceptically.

"Broke at least one of their arms within the first week we knew each other, It's important people know who is the leader and who are the followers. But they were happy to follow and proved to be very good hunters themselves." I said, once again rather firmly.

"He is definitely my grandson Chris." Gerard said with a smile and pride. The fact that he said that made me laugh on the inside, '_Yes Gerard, I am your werewolf grandson.' _The thought of saying that right now brought a smile to my face.

I continued to tell them about my life in England and the other kinds of problems I faced most were only minor. Then how when I was almost 16 I moved back to America and came to Beacons Hills upon hearing of Kate's death. At the end I explained that I have never killed a werewolf and that I don't intend to unless it is necessary. Gerard didn't seem all that happy with my last statement and honestly I wasn't either. I wasn't going to kill a werewolf whether it was necessary or not, I wasn't going to kill anything or anyone, I don't want to be a killer just a protector, an enforcer maybe.

Soon after I had finished, Allison took me up stairs and into one of two guest bedrooms, the one closest to her room. It was a nice room and it had a window that I could easily jump out of so I was happy. I dumped my backpack in there and explained to her that I would buy clothes at some stage. She then showed me her room; it was pretty similar to mine except her window came to the front of the house.

We sat on her bed and she told me more about Scott, one because I asked, two because that seemed to be what was on her mind. She told me how he had risked everything to save her school one night when the alpha attacked and she dumped him for it and then how they got back together and how she found out he was a wolf. She then got kind of upset because she began talking about how she was going to have to leave him because he was a wolf. I didn't think she was telling the truth, she was upset yes but she wasn't going to leave him.

Dinner was another family moment, which is something I missed whilst being away but I missed something else more, I missed having a pack. Having someone I could count on like I could the Hales. Yes I knew my family loved me but they certainly wouldn't if they found out what I really am, so I concluded that after I started school I was definitely going to find Derek.

* * *

After a week Allison was finally getting ready to go back to school, it was Sunday so I took this time to ask her about the rest of her friends, not just Scott. "What are your friends like?" I asked, whilst lying lazily on her bed.

"Their great with maybe the exception of Jackson but Lydia is absolutely gorgeous, she is my best friend and is generally pretty nice, she's the one that got bitten by Peter but nothing happened other than her going all crazy and running in the woods as nude as the day she was born. She doesn't know about the supernatural so be careful what you say if you are around her. Jackson is only my friend by association, him being Lydia's boyfriend, he can be a bit stuck up and Stiles is hyperactively funny but he's Scott's best friend so I don't know how much I'll be seeing him." Allison finished more as if she was trying to convince me that she wouldn't be seeing Scott rather than Stiles.

"Allison, just between you and me, brother to sister, I don't have a problem with you and Scott." I said, I decided to approach it this way rather than beat around the bush, it's always easier.

Allison looked at me dumbfounded, "Wha, no, I, me and Scott are over." She finally spat out.

"You can't lie to me you know," I said.

"Why's that?" Allison asked as if being challenged.

"You have a tell," I said raising my index finger to her eyebrow. "And your my sister, you never were very good at lying to me."

"Funny, Scott said the same thing, you know about the tell." She said raising her left hand and feeling her eyebrow.

"Scott this, Scott that, Scott something else, spare me your love story," I said standing. "Just know sis, that I got your back with the parents and all, nothing beats young love." I finished dramatically waving my arms like an opera singer leaving Allison's room barely avoiding the book she threw at me.

Before I went to bed I informed my father that a black Porsche Panamera 4 would be arriving at some point during my school day tomorrow, just so he was ready.

The next day I arrived at school slightly before Allison on my bike she left earlier to pick up her friend. When I was out on the road I got a little bored and I might have done something a little illegal but I'm a teenage werewolf going to school for the first time in like ever, I should have fun with it right?

I dismounted the bike, kicking down the stand and pulling the keys from the ignition; by now I could smell Allison's scent reasonably strongly so I knew she had arrived as well. I knew I was going to have to control my senses at school because, one; I could not let anyone find out what I am just yet and two; there are so many things that could annoy your senses in this environment, especially the smell of adolescent boys.

"Harrison James Argent pulling a wheelie for 300 metres down the road isn't exactly legal!" Allison yelled walking towards me with her strawberry blonde friend.

"Oh you saw that…" I said running my hand through my jet black hair. "Harry," I said extending my and to the strawberry blonde.

"Lydia," She said looking over me, she seemed to like what she saw with the smile that crept onto her face. Well with a muscular build and height like mine I can understand her attraction but she was going to be deeply disappointed if she thought I was interested. She was attractive yes, but that's not all anyone should look for in a girl, besides she has a boyfriend.

"Oh yeah, Lydia this is my little brother." Allison said completely forgetting the fact that we had never met.

"I thought you meant little, little." Lydia said using her hands to demonstrate how small she thought I was and looking at Allison in an oh so telling way, they were obviously going to be discussing this one later.

"Well I'm 16 thank you very much, I'm only a year younger or did you forget that Allison?" I said pointing a very accusing finger at my sister. "Anyway I'll leave you two, too well, do whatever it is you ladies do." I said before walking towards the front doors of the school.

I walked inside and asked around until I got to the principal's office, you can imagine how dumbfounded I was when I discovered that my mother was his assistant, but what was even crazier is that my grandfather is the principal. "Why didn't someone tell me about this?" I said pointing a finger between the two of them whilst they were in the lobby.

"Because we wanted it to be a surprise son." Mom said, "Here, just promise me you won't get sent here on your first day." She continued handing me my schedule and locker number.

"And not come and see old gramps over here?" I said pointing towards Gerard, mom just stared at me. "I can't make any promises," I said with a wink before proceeding out of the room.

Locker 101 what a lovely number, If I could find it maybe! I will admit it took me about 10 minutes to find it but when i did it was already stacked with books nice and neatly, '_Mothers…' _I thought. I checked my schedule only to find that I had economics first up today, '_Oh the joys.' _Then there was a loud crashing noise, I looked to my left and saw that all of someone's books had fallen out of their locker, I quickly shut mine and moved to help.

"It's just not my day today," The blonde girl muttered, whilst kneeling to grab her fallen books.

"Give it a chance," I said, kneeling to help. The frizzy blonde haired girl looked at me, pausing her hand actions; she seemed completely surprised, after a moment I looked up. "Something wrong?"

She shunned her face away from me, "People don't usually help me." She said softly, so soft in fact that even thought they were only a metre apart without his werewolf hearing he would have missed it.

"Well this one does." I said, still picking her books up. She then turned back and picked up the remaining books, only speaking when we stood again.

"Thank you," she said also surprisingly softly.

"You're welcome." I replied, smiling whilst handing her some of the books that I had picked up. "You wouldn't by any chance know where the economics classroom is would you?" I asked as she finished putting her books away.

"Are you new?" Her voice was hesitant, '_She must be shy.' _

"Yeah and I kind of already ditched my sister; I think she was going to show me around or whatever." I said, running my right hand through my hair.

"Your sister already went here but you didn't?" The girl asked, finally looking up at me.

"I'm not just new to the school; I'm new to the entire town. My sister Allison started here at the beginning of the year," I said.

"Allison Argent?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, she's my sister, I'm Harry." I said extending my hand.

"Erica, Erica Reyes," she said shakily. Her hands were cold but she had a decent grip. "And to answer your question, Yes I do it's this way." She said walking in the direction that was formerly behind her.

I followed her to economics, which funnily enough she had as well. She sat in the left hand corner so I sat in the desk closest to her.

Over the course of the lesson, Erica didn't speak much and when she did it was barely audible. I wasn't sure whether she was just incredibly shy or something else, all I knew was I wanted to find out.

* * *

I didn't see Erica at lunch but that may have been because Allison dragged me into an empty classroom so we could have a 'serious chat'. Only when we arrived there were already two boys there. A dark haired one and one with a buzz cut, I sniffed the room subtly and discovered that the dark haired boy is a werewolf; the dark haired boy is Scott McCall.

"What do you want Allison?" I asked in an sibling kind of way.

"Firstly I need you to tell that one I'm not sleeping with you," She said pointing towards Scott, "Then I need you to help us figure out the principal problem!"

"Alright Scotty old boy," I said walking up to the dark haired boy and placing a hand on his shoulder ushering him into a slow walk to the other side of the room. "Well if you're not Scott this shit just got weird but here's the logistics, normal people do not sleep with their siblings, although you and I both know the Argents aren't exactly normal but then again neither are you. Whilst Kate would probably have shagged her brother and who knows that might be what he wanted, Allison wouldn't and I have no desires to screw my sister. I may be an Argent but I am not my parents, I am cool with the idea of you and Allison but if you hurt her you will be one sorry ass little wolf." I said, crossing back to Allison leaving him at the other end of the room. "I think I made it clear."

Scott turned around looking slightly traumatised, "Harry, what did you say?" Allison said, looking at the expression on Scott face.

"Oh nothing, what was the other thing?" I said, with a smooth attempt of changing the subject.

Shaking her head Allison moved on, "Mum is the receptionist and Gerard is the principal. It's a disaster!" She said, now pacing.

"Why's he here again?" I said pointing towards the buzz cut boy.

"Morale support, wolfy over there didn't have the balls to face you alone." He said nodding his head in Scott's direction.

"No, you came so that you could watch him kill me." Scott said, walking back into the conversation.

"Oh so your Stiles." I said pointing at the other boy.

"Guys! Matter at hand please." Allison said interrupting our little chat.

"Well I don't see why it's so bad, I mean yeah they are at home and school now but that doesn't change school life too much does it?" I asked. There was silence, but I quickly noticed Allison and Scott glancing at each other and put the pieces together. "Ohhh, you want me to help you make out with your boywolf."

"Well… yes." Allison said, looking slightly squeamish.

"So let me get this straight. You expect me to find a way so that you two can be together? To go behind the backs of my loving parents? To defy the rules? To help a werewolf? To do something naughty?" I finished as if it was the most impossible thing in the world. Once again everything was silent until I spoke again, "Sounds fun. Anyone got any ideas?"

"Wait you're actually going to help us?" Scott asked sceptically.

"Scott I like you, don't ruin that." I said simply, he then shut up.

"Don't be mean Harrison." Allison said.

"Don't call me Harrison Allison." I rebutted. "Of course I am going to help you, the first time I snuck out of the family house I was 7, I always do things people don't want me to do and I already told Allison that I'd have her back so if you come up with anything let me know but for now, I'm outta here." I said, walking straight out into the corridor.

From then on I just did my classes without any mishaps. Erica was in my chemistry class, I sat next to her but I didn't get much out of her that lesson either but we were assigned as partners in an assignment which would require studying together away from school so I figured I could get more out of her then. We decided on going to her house tomorrow after school, which wasn't very difficult because she says she doesn't do much and I know practically no-one in this entire town.

When school ended, I told Allison that I wouldn't be home right away; she didn't ask questions she just nodded and took my bag in her car. I walked over to my bike with just my helmet and sat on it for a moment, now I had to think. Where, oh where is Derek Hale? Where oh where could he be? First I would check his house then I would check all the places the Hales took me when I was a kid. This was going to be one hell of a long afternoon, donned the helmet and took off for the Hale house.

**Authors Note: What do you think? Is the chapter length okay? Don't worry, you get to see Harry's true wolf self soon.**


	3. Derek Hale

Chapter 3: Derek Hale

It hurt to look at the Hale house, there was none of its former magnificence, what used to be a large beautiful house was now the rumble in the wake of a disaster. Derek may not have been there but I was able to pick up his scent, only problem with that, it's everywhere. I left the property on my bike and began to rack my brain for other places he could be, when it hit me, there is someone who might know where he is, McCall.

I dug into my pockets in search of my iPhone but it turns out I left it in my bag. Now I had two reasons to find Allison.

I rode straight home but unfortunately Dad told me Allison hadn't come home and had instead gone to Lydia's house. He also took the time to question me about cash, "How is it you can afford a road bike and a 4 door Porsche?" He said stopping me from leaving.

"You know that the Chase family is loaded, they gave me money for my future and if you ask me it was very well spent." I said smirking, "What'd you do with the keys?"

"They are on your bed." He said walking into the kitchen whilst I climbed the stairs.

I retrieved the keys and went to get in my car when I remembered I don't know where Lydia lives and it would be pretty suspicious if I just rocked up there because I used my sense of smell. So I walked back inside, "Does anyone know where Lydia lives?" I said poking my head through the door.

"Why?" Mum asked stepping out of the living room with arms crossed over her chest and raised eyebrows.

"Not for what you're thinking obviously," I said, however she didn't change her demeanour. "I'm looking for Allison, she has my phone and Dad told me she was with Lydia."

"Why does your sister have your phone?" Mum asked, loosening up slightly.

"She took my bag with her after school because I didn't want to have to wear it this afternoon." I said, getting slightly annoyed with all the questions.

"Ah yes, what were you doing this afternoon young man?" I froze for a moment, I actually didn't have an excuse it's not like I could say I was looking for Derek because she'd stab me and that would just be a disaster. I had to think and quick.

"I was ah, ah, just riding around the town, lots has changed since I was last here." I said only partially convincing and as if she could read my thoughts she was only partially convinced but she let me go never the less, saying that Lydia lived in a big house a few minutes' drive away but I didn't really listen.

I got in my car, reversed out of the driveway and proceeded to drive in the general direction mum gave me.

* * *

After about 5 minutes, I stuck my head out of my window and sniffed, there was a faint Allison smell somewhere which meant I was close. I continued to follow that same scent until I reached an expensive looking house. Using my hearing I determined that there were 4 heartbeats in the house, which I kinda hoped weren't her parents. I got out of the car and walked up to the front door, knocking three times. After some racket from behind the door there was a "Coming," yelled from a distance. I was now sure that Lydia's parents weren't home. Lydia opened the door slightly with a 'who the hell' look until registering me. "Harry, what might you me doing here?" She said playfully.

"I'm here to find my sister Lydia, can I come in?" I said rather bluntly. She paused a moment, as if giving someone time to change something before completely opening the door and inviting me in with her hands.

When I walked in I could still hear something happening upstairs, I listened closely and there were definitely two heartbeats up there, minus the one coming down the stairs. I quickly inhaled from my nose subtly getting the very obvious scent of a young beta. Allison arrived at the bottom of the stairs and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I've come in search of my phone and some information but it turns out I don't need to go anywhere for that." I said approaching the stairs.

"Your bag is in my car." She said blocking my path to the stairs.

"Save it Allison, I know he's here." I said moving her out of the way, "I need to ask him something." She looked slightly dumbfounded as I moved past here and continued up the stairs before sighing and following me. I waited at the top of the stairs and motioned for Allison and Lydia to show me where they were keeping the boy. They walked me to a door I can only assume was Lydia's room, I opened the door to see two boys, Scott and Stiles. "Well fancy meeting you here." I said in a humourous way. "If you'll excuse us, I would like to speak with Scott for a moment."

"Harr-"Allison started.

"It has nothing to do with you Allison; I already told you that I accept your relationship." I said motioning for Stiles to leave the room. Scott remained in his seated position on the bed basically begging them all for help with his eyes. Once I did manage to get everyone else out with the door closed, I approached Scott and said, "Where is Derek Hale?" quietly so that no-one outside could here.

"You mean you're not here to put a gun to my head?" Scott asked sounding slightly relieved.

"I will if you don't answer the question." I said kind of seriously but I wasn't going to of course.

"What do you want with Derek?"

"I want to talk to him." I said, looking at the dark haired boy and pointing at my chest, making sure he was listening to my heartbeat I continued, "And that's all I want to do."

"I don't know," He said, but when he saw my sceptical look he proceeded to say, "I'm not part of his pack."

This I knew was the truth, Scott hadn't accepted Derek as his alpha but I knew that Derek still kept an eye on him. "Well can you tell him that Harrison James Argent would like to speak to him?" I asked.

"If I see him I'll be sure to tell him that." He said, his heartbeat didn't change so I figured if he remembered he would, only that would mean Derek has to initiate communications which could be hard. I'll just have to make sure I'm alone at school sometimes. I knocked on the door to signal that everyone could come back in and then sat on a chair in front of a dresser.

"Alright, this way isn't going to work. You need to come up with a new plan." I said referring to their method of seeing each other.

"What do you mean?" Allison asked, "Why not?" moving to sit beside Scott, whilst Lydia sat on her right and Stiles sat on the floor closest to the door.

"Because Mum and Dad knew where you were." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"They don't know where Scott was." Allison said not understanding what I meant.

"They could drop in at anytime and if you gave them the same look you gave me when you were coming down those stairs, he'd be a dead man," I said. "They could call you and ask you what you're doing then you would have to rack your brain for an excuse because you couldn't just be studying every time you came here. They would recognise your pause and then your excuse and be here in a matter of minutes. And if you think you can drive to the middle of nowhere and be alone in your car then you're wrong." I finished strongly.

"What's wrong with the car idea?" Lydia asked, "I used to do that with Jackson."

"Allison's car has a GPS tracker in it." I said bluntly.

"Wait what?" Allison asked, "They know where my car is all the time?"

"Yes Allison, thank you for listening." I said sarcastically standing, "If you four still have stuff to talk about or something to do, come with me." I said walking out of the room, and it didn't take long for them all to be following me.

I walked out of the house and stood with them all at the front door, "Alright who drove here?" I asked, walking over to Allison's car, "Unlock it please."

"Me and Stiles," Allison answered quickly, obviously wanting to know what it is I had planned and unlocking the car from a distance.

"Alright Scott your with Stiles, girls your with me." I said, grabbing my bag out of the back of Allison's car and closing the door and signalling for her to lock it. "Where'd you park?" directed at Stiles.

"Down the street a little," I didn't reply I just continued to walk down the driveway until I came to the street. "Drive your car over here," I said walking over to the back of my Porsche, "Then follow me." I clicked the button on the keys in my pocket and as the girls looked at me dumbfounded.

"You have a motorbike and a Porsche?" Allison asked bewilderedly.

"It's not a big deal, now hurry up." I said waving my hands to direct the two girls. Lydia was the first to make it to the car and was surprised to see that it had four doors.

"Your Porsche has four doors; Jackson's Porsche doesn't have four doors." She said more to herself than anyone else.

"Well maybe Jackson didn't want four seats." I said opening the driver's door and getting in. Allison got in the front seat and Lydia sat behind me, both admiring the interiors of my car, it was mainly black but the seat belts were red along with the dashboard. And then of course there is the set up at the front which also looks pretty good but that isn't important.

"Why'd you buy this if you wanted four seats?" Allison asked.

"The seats are all separated so you can have your own space, it looks good on both the inside and out and it drives like a race car. Why do you have a problem with it?" I asked sarcastically.

"No." She said bluntly before turning to look at Lydia, "It's a lot bigger back there than Jackson's."

"Yeah it is," Lydia said looking up at my sister, with a funny look in her eye. "Hey Har-" Lydia started, only to have me interrupt.

"Buckle up, they are coming." Turning the keys in the ignition and driving off. Allison and Lydia engaged in small talk whilst I drove, where I was going wasn't a short drive away and it would also require a walk.

"Harry, wouldn't your car be being tracked too?" Allison asked with concern and curiosity.

"No and neither is my bike." I said.

"Why?" She asked with a strange look on her face.

"Because I'm not secretly dating a werewolf but even if I did I wouldn't let them touch my vehicles. They partially own yours, they don't own mine." I whispered so that Lydia couldn't hear, although she seemed pretty out of it.

* * *

The rest of the trip was quiet until we pulled up at the edge of the forest; I parked the car and got out signalling for Stiles just to park next to me. "Why here?" Allison asked.

"Because I'm going take you somewhere our parents don't know about." I said walking into the forest, not paying attention to if they were following me or not. Turns out they were because when I arrived at a cave entrance on the side of a bank, Lydia said "I am not going in there."

Without turning or stopping I said, "You don't have too." I walked into the dark cave using my infra red wolf eyes to see in the dark until I found exactly what I was looking for. It was numerous identical keys. I walked back out, being careful to change my eyes back to their normal blue and then continued in another direction. They didn't ask questions, they just followed me closely.

Another ten minutes past when I stopped at a little 2 bedroom house. I walked over to it and Scott asked, "Why'd we go to the cave if we were going to come here?"

"Because I needed these," I said rattling the keys in my pocket. I unlocked the door and walked inside turning on the first light switch I reached. "If you need a safe haven this is where you come, but under no circumstances will you bring anyone I do not approve of first here, understood?" They all nodded and walked inside.

"Whose is this?" Allison asked.

"Mine." They all looked at me. "I was told about it by some hunters and they said I could have it if I ever came back here, so it's mine. I made sure it was all in order before I came to Kate's funeral the other week just in case someone needed it, but my parents are not to find out about this." I said firmly.

"Why'd you put the keys back in the cave?" Stiles asked.

"I didn't, I put the spare keys in the cave. All of you can take one if you want," I said throwing the keys onto a nearby coffee table and watching as Lydia moved on to explore the rest of the little home.

I was leaving them to talk when Allison stopped me and asked, "Where are you going?"

"I brought you here for one of two things, so that you could make out with wolfy and personally I don't want to be around for that. Or so that the four of you can talk about things you need to and Scott doesn't trust me so I highly doubt he would want me around for that." I said moving past Allison to the door.

"It's not that I don't trust you," Scott said, causing me to turn around. "I don't trust your family and the fact that you are my girlfriend's brother and could probably kill me if you wanted too."

"I don't trust my family either Scott, not many people should." Allison looked at me as If she thought I was joking but quickly figured out that I wasn't. "I could most definitely kill you, don't doubt it but I wouldn't. One; You're Innocent, Two; You mean something to my sister so I would settle for beating the living shit out of you." I said smiling before walking out of the house, I heard Scott mutter 'That's comforting to know.' Before I yelled, "I'll be back in around half an hour."

I walked off into the woods and as soon as I was out of sight I changed my eyes to their blood red before running deeper into the woods. I hadn't really taken the time to shift recently so I decided it would be a good idea but only into a beta form considering Scott is not too far away and I wouldn't want him sensing too much of my alpha capabilities. I wolfed out and began to run around on all fours, listening to the animal sounds, smelling the nature, just allowing my inner wolf to take it all its surroundings.

* * *

It was a good while later before I shifted back and I was now sitting in a tall tree with a clear few of the little house. I had known about this little house for a long time but the hunting group only gave me the keys when I saw them last, I mean it's not like they would have given them to two young wolves would they? I thought about the first time I had been in this position, looking down on this same little house.

_Flashback: _

_"Alright Harry, Dad asked us to go check out a possible hunter place, so I brought two stakeout bags." A fourteen year old Derek said, handing me a bag and donning his own. "Come on," he said running away from the Hale house, it was about 5 in the morning but we were always up and ready when his dad asked us for something. I followed my friend in tow, running and jumping around through the forest until he stopped and said, "Shift it'll be quicker," before opening his eyes to a vibrate yellow, to which I did the same. We were definitely faster when we ran this way and it was certainly a lot of fun._

_After a while Derek came to a stop saying, "My Dad said it was somewhere around here," I then pointed out a house about 200 metres away. "Good eyes for a 9 year old," He said ruffling up my hair._

_"Why don't we climb a tree, it'll give us a better view." I said readjusting my backpack._

_"Eyes and a brain," he said smiling "Alright how about that one?" He said pointing at the largest tree we could see._

_"Race you," I said pushing him to the side before taking off in a mad dash for the tree._

_"Your own you little menace." He said chasing after me. I managed to beat him to one of the higher branches in the tree but I think that's because he let me win. "Alright you beat me, you're getting faster you know." He said, sitting on the closest branch to mine, before digging into his backpack and pulling out a chocolate bar, "Yep, stakeout pack." I laughed, I knew we were supposed to bring food that would help us keep up our energy but who didn't love chocolate._

_We watched the house for that entire day, laughing when someone started swearing something about exploding toilets from within the house. It was a good day, Derek and I just talked about everything and anything, especially school. Derek told me everything about school and how stupid my parents were for home-schooling me, he said school was fun other than the actual work of course, but you got to hang out with your friends and play sports. He told me about getting in trouble and being set to the principal's office, I said it sounded like something I would want to do when I was older, he told me if my parents stopped home-schooling me we would do it together, maybe explode a toilet or something. I laughed a lot that day and there weren't any mishaps with the task, the hunters never saw us but now we knew for sure that they stayed there. When we arrived back at the Hale house it was about 4pm, we told Aunty Talia everything we had seen and she thanked us before sending me home, Laura had offered me a ride but I was more than happy to run today, it had been a good day._

End of Flashback

'Why couldn't life still be that easy? That fun, that carefree?' I thought to myself, thinking about that day only made me want to find Derek more, I know he isn't the same as back then and wouldn't crack up laughing about the idea of an exploding toilet but he is still Derek, my friend, my brother.

I was thrown out of my thoughts by the ringing of my phone, I whipped it out and answered, "Hello,"

"Harry, where are you? Dinner was an hour ago, did you find your sister?" It was just mum. I looked at the time and wow, It had been two hours since I left them.. Woops.

"Ah sorry I lost track of time majorly, I'll get Allison to come home now, see you in a bit," I said before hanging up and climbing down the tree.

I walked up to the house and swung the door open, "okay lovebird's home time." I said walking to the living room; And I was surprised to find them all asleep. Stiles on the floor, Lydia stretched out on the couch and Allison and Scott cuddled up in a chair. I pulled my phone out again and decided to make the most of the opportunity, I carefully lifted Stiles up off the floor and placed him on the couch with Lydia, putting one of their respective arms around each other, I smiled, and sometimes I am surprised by my own deviousness. I quickly snapped a picture before moving to wake up Scott and Allison. "Oi," I said shaking them awake, "Looks like you're not the only love birds." I said as they slowly opened their eyes and cast them upon Stiles and Lydia. They just stared for a minute before bursting into laughter.

The noise caused Lydia to wake and open her eyes, only to be met by Stiles face causing her to scream and push Stiles to the floor, which ultimately woke him up. Scott, Allison and I just laughed as Lydia sat up and attempted to compose herself, "Stiles never do that again." She said harshly.

"I didn't!" He said, shunned his face away to hide the blush attack.

"Don't fall asleep around me again." I said simply before walking to the middle of the room.

"Wait that was you," Lydia said chasing after me.

"Yes and I also took a picture if you'd like to see it," I said. Lydia immediately walked away, with a slightly disgusted look on her face, whilst Stiles just remained on the floor contemplating what just happened. "I'm a little later than I intended to be," they looked at me, "An hour and a half later.."

"oh shit," they all chorused.

* * *

We were out of the woods and back in our cars in no time, I took Lydia home and said I'd drop Allison off in the morning to pick up her car, so we continued our drive home.

When we arrived we were meant by a not so happy father and I rather relieved mother. "Where were you two?" Dad asked firmly.

"Well Dad, Allison was still with Lydia at her house, when I went there for the second time and before you ask, no there wasn't a boy insight. As for me I'd like to see you drive that car around and not lose track of time." I said superiorly before walking past both my parents and proceeding up the stairs with an in awed Allison hot on my heels.

"How did you do that?" She said as she closed my bedroom door.

"Do what?" I asked, kicking off my shoes and spreading out on my bed.

"Silence Dad like that."

"Confidence and you can tell wolfy that I have your back and will cover for you like that whenever I get the chance, now if you'll excuse me whilst you were sleeping I was running so I'd like to get some shut eye." I said shooing her away with my hand.

Just before she closed my door she softly said, "You really are something little brother." Before walking to her own room.

"You have no idea sis." I whispered smiling, letting the darkness pull me in.


	4. Family Troubles

**Authors Note: Hi Guys, just a quick little note that I changed a little something in the previous chapter. I messed up a little bit forgetting that Lydia was in Harry's car when he mentioned Allison having a werewolf boyfriend so I changed that so he had only whispered it to Allison and also instead of saying wolfy in the little forest house he said McCall. That is all, I really hope you are enjoying this :D**

Chapter 4: Family Troubles

"Harry get your ass up!" I heard being yelled from behind the door, "You have to take me to Lydia's remember!" I forgot how annoying having a sister could be.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I shouted back getting up out of bed.

"You've got half an hour." Allison said before I could hear the sound of her shoes heading down the stairs. 'Half an hour, I can get ready in half an hour.'

True to my word I was ready with 2 minutes to spare, I flung my bag onto my back and walked into the kitchen to find Allison eating a piece of toast. "Oh thanks sis," I said nicking the second piece of toast on her plate. She refused to speak with her mouth full so instead she just glared at me. "Well come on then let's go." I said taking a bite from the toast whilst opening the front door.

* * *

The drive to Lydia's house was reasonably uneventful; in fact the whole drive to school was uneventful other than a few honks at the Porsche. I drove through the school car park before reversing into a spot in the back row. I opened the door and stepped on to see many surprised looks on people's faces, I guess they thought I would be Jackson, you know Porsche and all. I ignored them and walked to the school building. This time on the walk in I was noticeable so unfortunately people started asking questions.

"Hi, nice car." "Who are you?" "Are you new?" "Is it true you're Allison Argent's brother?" I ignored all the questions until they finally back off and just left me alone. I guess people hadn't really registered my existence yesterday, but having so much attention could lead someone to find out about my furry secret. 'Well coming to school with a Porsche isn't exactly blending in.' I thought, mentally face palming myself, 'oh well, everybody knows by now.' I made my way to locker 101 and saw Erica fiddling with her lock.

"Hey, we still doing this chemistry stuff after school?" I said walking up behind her, I must have startled her because she turn around rather quickly.

"Huh? Oh, yo-you don't have too, I'll do it all." She said, shunning away from me.

"What? I'm going to do my fair share, I was just making sure we were still going to start this afternoon or if you had something else to do." I said, approaching my locker which was a few metres away. She just stood in front of her locker staring at me, "Something wrong?"

"I-I didn't think you'd actually help." She said softly.

"We are partners in this, of course I'm going to help, I'll meet you here after school, yeah?" I said, she just nodded and looked away, "Okay cool," I said bidding my goodbyes and getting on my way, only thing is I had no idea where I was heading, luckily I found a familiar strawberry blonde. I approached Lydia who was standing in the middle of the corridor, "Lydia," before I could continue I noticed that she looked completely out of place, lost even. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" She said slightly hostilely.

"No reason," I said, deciding to back away from the issue, "Can you show me the English class room?"

"Oh of course Harry come along," She said grabbing my arm and walking down a corridor pulling me in tow. She dragged me down three corridors, one of which we past Scott and Stiles who looked at me strangely, I can only imagine what it looked like though, new guy with a Porsche being dragged around by the most fashionable and popular girl in school. We arrived at a door which she swiftly opened and beckoned for me to follow her in, "English with Mrs. Kohan." She said then walking to sit at a desk in the middle of the classroom, I sat on her right.

* * *

Throughout the class Lydia was telling Allison about Jackson and how he wanted to lose the 'dead weight' in his life. Lydia seemed genuinely upset about him dumping her, I must admit from what I heard it sounded like he was a dick about it but it was really none of my business. Scott and Stiles were both on my right, I noticed Scott sniff the air a few times, I wasn't sure whether there was something he didn't recognise or if he was slowly determining there was another werewolf in the room, however with the possibility of the latter option I made a mental note to be careful what I do around him and try to keep my scent to a minimum, I can't have him discovering my true self.

You see, I'm not your everyday werewolf, I'm an alpha, but I'm not your everyday alpha either. I became an alpha by ways that were previously only known in legend, only theories in the supernatural world. I didn't steal it from another alpha because I've never taken a life, I stepped up when I needed to by sheer force of will, I am what an emissary or druid would call a 'true alpha'. It gives me certain advantages over both beta and alpha type werewolves and really advantages over hunters as well. I am stronger and faster than your average alpha, I have everything they do only on a higher level with some added extras. However I am not to be the only one, I can feel that there is another who will rise, maybe not today but someday. Someday they will accept the responsibility that is bestowed upon them to lead and I will take them as my responsibility to train. I will train them to become something like me; I will train him to be a powerful alpha, perhaps better than myself. I am currently unaware of who this wolf is and whether they are a wolf yet at all but I know that one day, I will have to show them the way to become a true alpha.

This also leads me to another problem, emissaries. I know that the Hales had an emissary, he was a doctor or something but I'm not sure if he is still in town and a pack is always better with an emissary. They guide us, they give us knowledge and lots of them can heal us. This is yet another reason I need to find Derek, I figure if someone knows where an emissary might be in this little town, it's him.

When I do find Derek, I am going to attempt to form a pack with him because from my current understanding he is without a pack. McCall refuses to join him, which I am not completely certain about but I have a feeling it has something to do with being human. Either way we are stronger in packs so we either recruit current werewolves or bite those who deserve the gift. Whilst I would prefer the first option, the latter is always a possibility as long as the recipient is fully aware of everything that will be changing, the good and the bad.

Class ended for me rather abruptly when my mother walked in and said she and the principal needed a word. I didn't know why they would need me so I got a little concerned, it could be about Allison and Scott but the key to convincing them of a lie is confidence. I told my sister I would back her up in her relationship and I'm not going to back out on that.

When Mum got me out of the room she told me that it was very important and that the questions could wait. We walked into the principal's office where I found both my father and grandfather standing over a map.

"What's going on?" I asked peeking at the map on the desk.

"We needed you here to discuss retribution." Gerard said, watching me closely.

"You mean for Kate's death?" I asked, retribution wasn't called for, she killed innocence.

"Yes Harry," Gerard continued, "They took my daughter's life that deserves just punishment."

"All due respect Gerard, Your daughter broke the code and the werewolf who killed her is already dead, there is no cause for retribution." I said meeting the man's eyes. Gerard just stared at me as if he had expected me to have the completely opposite view. "If you plan on hunting Derek and any other werewolf he is associated with because of my psychopathic Aunt you can count me out." I said clearly, making sure he knew that there was no way in hell I was helping him. My father looked surprised but also as if he had a new found respect for me. "Gerard, I have been away from the Argents for the last 6 years and in those 6 years I have looked after myself. Whilst you are all my family I do not feel obligated to obey you because you are not my superior." I then proceeded to walk out of the room with a bang. As I left the principal's office I heard Gerard tell Chris to get his child in check, after that I just tuned them out, he wasn't worth my time.

I walked back to class and had just opened the door when the bell sounded, "Mr. Argent you can ask your sister about the homework assignment, you are all dismissed." I walked over to my desk where I was met by Allison and Lydia.

"What did Gerard want?" Allison sounded as if she was concerned so I decided I would tell her the truth, subtly though so that Lydia wouldn't suspect anything.

"He wanted me to help him with something to do with the family business but I wasn't interested." I said, she shared a very knowing look with me and then I mouthed 'later' pointing at Lydia, who once again looked as if she was in a completely different world. Seeing this was the second time I had seen her totally out of it I decided I would ask Allison more about what she did after being bitten to find any possible connection.

* * *

All was well until near the end of the day in maths when I was pulled out of class again, once again by my mother. Only this time she didn't take me to the principal's office, she took me to the gym where I found Gerard and my father once again only this time they were standing in the middle of the basketball court. "I don't think I made myself clear Harrison." Gerard started, "The animals killed a member of your family, so we are going to kill them all and you are going to do your part." He said trying to sound superior, "Or I will just make you."

"How do you intend to do that Gerard? Your old, I'm young. I have been training and gaining experience for years."

"I am still the superior, do you really think you can defy me?" He said angrily.

"You are not my superior," I said calmly walking over to him.

"I am the superior member of the Argent family." He said, his volume raising.

"If that's the case, I'm not an Argent." I said.

"Harr-" Mum and Dad started.

"Don't, I made my choice a long time ago." I said, walking away.

"What choice was that?" Gerard asked.

"Never to be your solider, never to be another Kate." I added sourly as I continuing to walk away.

"Alright Harrison, you win, I won't ask again." Gerard said, I turned around and looked at the congregation of adults. "I don't want your parents to suffer for my doing. They have already lost you for 6 years, don't leave them again because of me." He said, he wasn't very convincing but I do want to stay with my actual family.

"I don't need your permission to do anything," I said, "but I would still like to stay with you," I aimed this at my parents.

"You're always welcome," Dad said walking up to me.

"I apologise grandson, I crossed the line. However when you are ready to become a fully pledged Argent, let me know." He said walking to the other side of the gym and leaving.

"You only get one chance to defy him son," Dad said.

"I'll defy him all I want," I said.

"Harry he's your grandfather you should show him more respect." Mum said as we all started to walk out.

"Respect isn't something that should be given away for free, it has to be earned." I said walking back to class.

"Do you have any plans for the afternoon? I would like to see what you can do." Dad said putting a hand on my shoulder, I knew he was referring to my hunting abilities and I would be happy to show them to him, just another time.

"Sorry Dad, I am otherwise occupied today." I said.

"Made friends have we?" Dad asked as we continued to walk through the school.

"Erica and I have a chemistry assignment to do and we thought we should get on top of it as soon as possible."

"Assignment? Who's your sister partnered with?" He asked, no doubt thinking about McCall.

"You'd have to ask her." I said waving as I walked over to a classroom.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," He says.

"That doesn't rule much out," I replied cheekily before ducking back into class.

My father and I had a good relationship, when I was young he took me camping and on many other father son activities and I supposed our relationship didn't really change when I got back either. Yes he is a hunter but he has always followed the code, he has killed but only when it was justified. We both have a need for justification when it comes to the supernatural world; whilst I refuse to kill I still need to have a just reason when taking any serious action. I love my family, but I have considered myself as a wolf for a long time, so when push comes to shove, I will stop protect my wolf brother at any cost. I decided that the push to find Derek would have to be accelerated because Gerard wasn't going to stop because I didn't want to join him. 

* * *

The day ended and I went back to my locker in search of Erica, she looked surprised when I actually showed up. "You came," was all she said as I pulled my chemistry stuff out of my locker and shoved them in my bag.

"I said I would didn't I?" I replied, "Come on, I wanna get out of here." I said walking away from the lockers. She followed me as we walked outside into the car park, "Are we going in my car?" I asked stopping and turning around to face her.

"Umm okay," she said shyly. I don't know why but I am being to feel as if her shyness isn't completely brought on by herself, I haven't really seen her really talk to anyone but that could just be me. We walked over to the back section of the car park where I had parked earlier and I approached my car. "That's your car?" she asked.

"Why is everybody so surprised by that?" I asked unlocking the car.

"Because you don't seem like a mean rich kid." She said walking around to the passenger side.

"By that I'm guessing you mean Jackson Whittemore?" I asked hoping into the driver's seat and closing the door.

Erica climbed and took a moment to admire the interiors before replying, "Yeah, he isn't the nicest person ever." She said turning her head away from me.

"Well I haven't exactly met him but my sister said he can be a bit of a jerk." I said, there was silence for a moment before I turned the keys in the ignition and asked, "So where am I going?"

Erica directed me to her house, she seemed to be slightly more confidant now but she was still very hesitant and withdrawn. On the way we engaged in small talk about my family, I told her about my earlier years the years before I turned 11, before I left. 

* * *

When we arrived at her house she led me inside, her parents weren't home at the moment but she said her mum probably would be before I left. She showed me around, it was a nice house, medium size, pretty roomy, somewhere I could definitely call home. We settled in the living room to begin work on the assignment, "So ah what do we have to do again?"

"It's about aconitum you wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" She asked somewhat sarcastically, she was slowly but surely coming out of her shell.

"You are actually the luckiest person in our chemistry class because I know everything there is to know about aconite." I said, it was true of course I knew a lot about it because aconite is another name for wolfs bane, something a werewolf and a werewolf hunter need to know about.

"Are you serious?" She asked, she had obviously thought I wouldn't be much help but she didn't know me all that well so she couldn't really be sure of how intelligent I was.

"Yeah, but we can only use my brain if you tell me a bit about yourself," I said leaning into the couch.

"You want to hear about me?" She asked softly, it wasn't necessarily shy but it could class as hesitant.

"Yep."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you were nice to me when we met, you seem like a good person and I am genuinely interested. Do I need any other reason?" I asked.

"I guess not. Well I was born here in Beacon Hills, my mum works as a teachers aid at the elementary school and my dad is an insurance investigator. I am an only child and have a very unfortunate condition." She finished slightly weakly.

"Which is?" I asked sincerely.

"I have epilepsy." She said it so quietly it was barely audible. 'Epilepsy? That's why she was so shy, people must make fun of her because of it.' I thought.

"That isn't your fault you know," I said. She looked up at me as if I had done the wrong thing, but before I could ask why, her lips had curved into a smile.

"I know, it just upsets me. In case you haven't noticed I don't really have any friends and that's because everyone just laughs at me, my skin is horrible, I can't wear makeup because my skin reacts to it and I fall to the ground and shaking and drooling sometimes, it must be hilarious." She then shunned away, she seemed to be getting rather upset so to show her that I was different, I moved closer to her and grabbed her hand.

"Well you've got me now," I said softly. She turned her head back and looked at me, staring into my eyes, I would imagine it was to see if I was being truthful or not. Once she was done with her very thorough investigation of my soul she jumped over and wrapped her arms around me, putting her head on my shoulder and to my surprise she actually cried. I held her, with one arm on her lower back and the other in the middle of her back until she was good and ready. She pulled out of the hug, she wiped her eyes and apologised for 'that' as she calls it.

"Don't apologise, I'm trying to become your friend which would mean comforting you whenever you get upset." I said, rubbing the back of her hand.

"Thank you," She said softly.

"It will also mean sticking up for you so if someone is mean to you let me know, okay?" I asked pulling away and looking over at her books.

"You can't be my friend at school because then no-one will want to be friends with you." She said.

"If people are that shallow I don't want them as my friends," I said picking up a sheet of paper she had which outlined the task. "Okay, so we just have to answer a bunch of questions?"

"That and write about the number one use for it." She said, grabbing her chemistry book. "Were you actually being serious about knowing about this stuff?"

"Most definitely," I said also picking up my book and a black pen, "okay question one, list three other names for aconite. Do you know any?"

"No I don't even know what it is, I thought you were the aconite genius." She said.

"Aconite is a genus of over 250 species of plants and I was just curious to see if you knew anything about it. Aconite is also known as 'The Queen of Poisons', Monkshood and Wolfs Bane."

"So you are an aconite genius?" She said humourously, then the door opened.

"Erica? Whose Porsche is that outsi-"the woman said, stopping when she cast her eyes on the two of us in the living room. "Erica, whose this?" 'Dammit' I thought, I should have been listening out for something, I could have better prepared myself for meeting someone's parent, oh well it's not like we were doing anything we shouldn't have.

"Harry, this is my mum, Juliet." She said in a worried tone, pointing between us with her hands. Honestly I'd be pretty worried if I had to introduce someone to my parents too.

"Harry Argent," I said standing and moving to shake her hand only to find she was holding groceries. "Oh, do you need some help with those?" I asked taking some from her hands.

"If you weren't too busy."

"Not at all Mrs. Reyes, are there more?" I asked, when she nodded I walked outside to where I was guessing I would find her car. As I made my way over to the vehicle I heard Erica telling her mum that I was here because we were assigned a project together in chemistry class. I walked back in with all the remaining groceries in hand, taking them to the kitchen Erica had shown me earlier.

"Thank you Harry." Erica's mom said.

"Not a problem, Mrs. Reyes." I said walking back into the living room to continue the aconite work.

An hour passed and I felt we had definitely made a good start on our assignment, we had managed to finish all the questions which meant we only had the second part to go. I was sitting on the couch talking to Erica about how aconite can be used to kill wolves when my phone rang, "Hello?"

"Harrison where are you?" Allison said.

"Stop calling me that, didn't dad tell you?"

"No Dad's been out all afternoon, are you with him?" She asked.

"No, I'm doing the chemistry assignment at Erica's house." I said and looked over at Erica to see she was walking into the kitchen.

"Well dinner's going to be ready soon so you need to come home." She said firmly.

"You mean I need to tell you what happened today." I said, after her silence I knew I was right. "By the way, who's your partner for the chemistry thing?"

"Lydia why?" She said curiously.

"Dad asked. Anyway I'll be home soon, bye," I said.

"Bye." She said before I hung up and put my phone away. I packed my books into my bag and walked into the kitchen, "I've got to go Erica but this was fun, we should do it again." I said.

"Yeah, we should." She said smiling.

"Maybe next time you could stay for dinner Harry." Erica's mum said. Erica's face became mortified, she had obviously not expected her mother to say that.

"Sure," I said before Erica basically pushed me to the door. I bid my goodbyes and began to walk my car, pausing to listen to Erica's conversation with her mum.

"Why'd you ask him that?" Erica said.

"Because he seems nice and he's the first person you've actually had around. Besides he's cute." Juliet says.

"MUM!" Erica shouted.

"Don't deny it, you think so too."

"I am allowed to think that, he's my age!" I tuned out there and continued the walk to my car with a smile.

The drive home was completely uneventful as was dinner. After that I told Allison about what Gerard wanted both times when he pulled me out of class, she seems surprised that I refused to join him but also relieved that I didn't. I asked her where Dad was but she didn't have the slightest clue, which had me slightly concerned. I went to bed thinking about the full moon in three days and hoped that Derek and I would be reunited before then.


	5. Reunions

Chapter 5: Reunions

Once again I awoke to banging on my door, "What?!" I half shouted, half yarned.

"Allison isn't feeling well so she told Lydia that you'd come and get her." Mum said front behind the door. I moaned, "You only have 40 minutes too." She said, causing me to moan even louder.

I dragged myself out of bed and into the shower, I didn't want to have to deal with Lydia, I do hope she'll be quiet. No flirtatious banter, no batting of the eyelashes, hell no nothing, whilst most boys would do anything for a crack at Lydia, I prefer my women a little deeper than a tub of yogurt. I got out of the shower and dried off, brushing my teeth and dressing.

When I arrived downstairs, bag in hand. I had some quick toast for breakfast before running outside and jumping into my car and heading to pick up Lydia. On the way I began to think about what would happen when we arrived at school, Lydia getting out of my Porsche and all. It was bad enough yesterday, I really don't need questions concerning Lydia. 

* * *

I arrived at Lydia's house and walked to the front door to be met by her mother, "Hello, what can I do for you?" She asked suspiciously.

"Hi Mrs. Martin, I am here to pick Lydia up." I said, 'Okay, this is weird..'

"I thought Allison Argent would be picking her up?" She said with concern in her voice.

"Yeah but she can't because she's sick so she told Lydia that I would do it, I'm Allison's brother Harry." I said, I would have shook her hand but Lydia came to the door, with her little bag thing around her arm.

"Hello Harry," She said, batting her eyelashes at me, 'Really? The first time she talks to me?'

"Hey Lydia," I said with a slight smile, I didn't want to be rude or anything.

"Bye Mum," Lydia said moving past her mother and kissing her cheek, I followed her over to my car as she got in the passenger side. "This really is a nice car you know." She said admiring the car again.

"Yeah, it's alright." I said sitting in the driver's seat.

Much to my surprise our conversation ended there as she turned on the radio and sat quietly in her chair for the whole ride to school. I pulled up in the car park and made a mad dash for the front doors, well it wasn't mad but it was pretty god damn fast. Unfortunately at least 2 people saw Lydia and I in the same car.

"Where's Allison?" "What was Lydia doing with you?" Scott and Stiles asked at the same time. I looked at them both, Scott was in a secret relationship with my sister so of course he cares but why would Stiles care about Lydia? I had a feeling he had a thing for her, you know with the sleeping thing and the looks her gives her, but I had always thought that was just because she was Lydia, popular beauty.

"Allison's sick, so I was forced to pick up Lydia." I said, walking with the two of them into school.

"Is she okay?" Scott asked, whilst Stiles muttered "You make that sound like a punishment."

"I don't know, she was in bed the whole time I was home." I said turning to face the Stiles, "Is there something I should know about how you feel about Lydia?" Scott and I laughed at the petrified look that came over Stiles' face the second I stopped speaking.

"Screw off," Stiles said regaining his composure and pushing me into another corridor causing our separation. I was slowly but surely breaking down the walls between Scott and I and Stiles just followed his best friend in tow. I didn't really have a problem with either of them, Scott was my sisters secret werewolf boyfriend yes but he is a good bloke and if I hated him for being a wolf it would be very hypocritical. Whilst Stiles is very, shall we say 'different' it just adds to his personality. Neither of them have shown me any reason to avoid them so I do plan on continuing my attempts to break the barrier. 

* * *

My schedule showed that I had P.E first up so I left my locker, without the usual conversation with Erica. This time I didn't need a guide because I knew where the gym was, I was the first to arrive but as the class filled I noticed, Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Erica were all in this class. Everyone was talking amongst themselves until an adult walked over. "Alright you lot," come on over to the storage room, today we will be playing some dodge ball." Dodge ball, I'm pretty good at dodge ball you know werewolf reflexes which also made me aware that Scott would be rather talented as well. Luckily we were put on the same team, this way I wouldn't end up in a one on one against him and have to force myself to lose to keep my wolf side at least partially under wraps.

Teams were sorted and Erica and Scott were with me whilst Stiles and Lydia were on the other team, I asked Scott about Allison's PE class and he said that she too was a member of this class.

As the games got under way, Erica proved that she wasn't half bad at the game, which I will admit slightly surprised me. McCall got out middle way through the first game just after Stiles, I would imagine he didn't have to get out then but he more wanted to blend in.

Soon it was only me v three, with I will say are winnable odds even without my advantages. One threw a ball at my head whilst another threw a ball at my legs. I caught one and just managed to dodge the other, '1 down 2 to go.' I threw the ball I had towards the ball-less guy but he managed to get out of the way. I went like that for a while, me against the two of them until one of them made a mistake and I managed to hit him whilst his back was turned, '1 left,' I thought but unfortunately he has all the balls on his side. He took his time arranging the balls in a way that he would be able to throw them in quick succession and started. The first one was off the mark but the second was aimed straight for my head, I ducked under it and rolled with another ball came low. 'This guys good,' I said to myself whilst quickly grabbing a missed ball. He had one ball left and I had one in hand, but as I stood he threw his ball. It would have hit be dead on if I hadn't elected to drop to the ground again. I swiftly got back up and pegged the ball at him, with a little more force than I intended but it just hit him in the shoulder and I had won.

"Nice game," I said walking over to the other boy.

"Alright, let's go again!" The PE instructor said, I think his name was Mr. Finstock but I wasn't sure. The lesson continued on with different games and different teams. I got out a few times but I was cool with that.

During lunch period Scott walked up to me, "I did what you asked," He said hovering beside me. "Derek would like to see you at his family house after school, if you were capable." He said, watching for my reaction.

"Thank you," I said nodding my head with a small smile. I was going to see Derek after school but I had to take Lydia home. "Hey Scott," I said.

"Yeah,"

"Can I ask you and Stiles a favour?" I asked, being to walk along side Scott.

"Shoot."

"Can you take Lydia home so that I can meet our mutual friend?" I asked looking at him, he looked at me with a mischievous grin.

"I'm sure Stiles won't have a problem with that." He said chuckling slightly. I then saw Erica sitting alone in a corridor and decided I wanted to have a chat with her, considering we hadn't said a word to each other in P.E. I thanked Scott before walking over to Erica.

"Hello Ms. Reyes," I said walking into her line of vision.

"Oh, hi Harry." She said looking up at me, "You were really good in P.E today."

"As were you," I replied, she smiled at me before looking back to whatever was in her lap. "Whatcha got there?" I asked, looking past her shoulder.

"Just my schedule," She said showing me the piece of paper in her hands.

"Well that's boring, come on lets go do something fun." I said extending my hand to help her up.

"Like what?" She said looking up at me.

"Like talk to Scott and Stiles." I said, then she looked down.

"Harry, other people don't like me remember." She said, shamefully.

"If Scott or his hypoactive friend have anything wrong with you being an epileptic I will kick their asses myself." I said grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet. I actually would kick their asses if Scott or Stiles had problem with it because they've both got their own conditions.

We walked around in search for Scott and Stiles but before we could find them the bell rang, "Damn, oh well Erica we'll look for them next time." I said taking her hand and pulling her over to our lockers. "Hope you have a great afternoon," I said with a smile but as I turned around I remembered something from yesterday. "Oh and Erica," I said to regain her attention, "Don't think I won't be taking your mother up on that dinner invitation." I said winking and walking into the crowd of people. I didn't get to see her reaction but I could hear the muttering of 'God dammit mum, god dammit.'

The rest of the day continued on smoothly and before I knew it the final bell had rung, "Alright everyone class dismissed." I bolted from the room and began moving quickly to my locker and then to my car. Scott had already told Lydia about the arrangements and whilst she would have preferred to be in the Porsche she was okay with it. I made a quick call to mum whilst opening the door telling her that I would be home in time for dinner and then I was off, straight for the Hale house. 

* * *

When I got there, the smell of Derek was fresher and there was also a fresh scent of an alpha so I knew he was here. I pulled the Porsche to a stop just outside the house and hopped out. "Derek?" I said walking up to the front door. I opened the door and walking inside to see him sitting on the stairs directly behind the door.

"If it isn't Harry Argent." He said standing and extending his hand, only when I grabbed in he pulled me into a brotherly hug and said, "I missed you bro." When he pulled back I nodded in agreement before we walked into the remains of the living room. I must say for a burnt down place it was still pretty well intact.

"Lot's has changed since I was last here." I said pointing at his eyes as I leaned against a wall.

"Yes, I guess it has," He said demonstrating the eye change to which I copied, he wasn't surprised though as I was an alpha before I left. "What brings you back to Beacon Hills? Don't tell me it was your aunt." He said sarcastically.

"I just thought it was time to come back, to come back to my family and back to you." I said.

"Well I appreciate that you did it, you were my little brother once even though your power succeed mine." He said, referring to me becoming an alpha at 11.

"It still does," I said smirking. "I have few things we should talk about or that I need to know."

"Let's hear them oh wise True Alpha," He said with a smirk matching my own.

"Shut your trap." I said, I didn't like the fact that I was considered to be better than the other alphas because although I had a few extra's that doesn't always make me better. "Anyway I was wondering if you have thought about your pack situation." I asked.

"I have been recently yes and I have found one boy, your age who I think will be willing to accept the bite, I think he will make a great speedster and he can also mask his emotions very well." Derek said, becoming more serious now.

"Name?"

"Isaac Lahey," He said.

"I'll trust you on that one." I said because I had no experience with the boy I could really pass judgement.

"Oh so you have a say in this two do you?" he asked humourously.

"Well we are going to be leading this pack right?" I said with a grin.

"So you're staying this time." He said.

"Yep and I'm not going to just up and leave you again. Only thing is we will need to explain my situation to them." I said referring to my werewolf in a hunters disguise game.

"I understand, we can't have anyone find out about that." He said, with a genuine knowing.

"Gerard is going to come after you too, I already said I wouldn't play any part but he may find a way to turn Allison so they can't know about me until it's the right time." I said, causing him to look up.

"Harry if they find out what you are you won't be considered as part of their family anymore." He said, as if trying to get me to stay in the shadows.

"I know Derek, but if they can't accept who I am then I really don't have any desires to be around them."

"Not even your sister?" He asked.

"I would miss them all but Derek ever since that fateful night in the woods I have felt closer to the Hale family than my own."I said.

"Well you are a part of what is left of this family, so you and me." He said sadly, "But we can make a pack and they can help us fill the void of our loss." He said.

"All we need are the right candidates." I said thinking about possible recruits at school, "One other thing though." I said remembering about my emissary thoughts.

"Which is?" Derek asked.

"Is there an emissary in this town that you know of?" I asked, he was quiet for a moment but then he looked up.

"Yes, Dr. Alan Deaton, He's the Veterinarian at the animal clinic and Scott's boss." Derek said smiling slightly.

"Let me guess Scott has no idea," I presumed.

"The boy is completely oblivious but Deaton knows about him. Deaton is a good man; he was my family's emissary all those years ago. He stayed here the entire time, I guess waiting for the day another Hale pack would arise here."

We then got into conversation about the other things that had happened in Beacon Hills. He gave me his side of the story about the Alpha or Uncle Peter but then we moved further into the past.

We began to talk about a few of the tasks his father sent us, I told him I now owned the 'exploding toilets' house, he smiled. Then we talked about the time Him, Cora and I thought it would be cool to scare people in our incredible authentic Halloween werewolf costumes. He then asked me how I did it, how I snuck out a few times a week, how I found the time to be with the Hale family whilst my family were known the wiser.

"Well Allison and I had always had separate rooms so she was never an issue. Sometimes Mum and Dad would both go out and just get a babysitter who watched movies whilst we were in bed, all I had to do was climb out my window. I got away with doing it in the day time to, because my parents were always paying too much attention, too wrapped up in keeping tabs on you to notice I was gone I guess. I would have found a way because it was something I wanted, I wanted to come out here and see your family, to be myself, to be a wolf."

"Well you're a strong and capable wolf now." He said, I pulled out my phone and checked the time.

"I should get going," I said standing, "Put your number into this," I said passing him my iPhone.

"Your parents-" He started.

"Put your name as something else." I said, he sighed in defeat and put his number into my found under the name 'Alan Deaton'. We said our goodbyes and I said that I would contact him soon before heading home.

* * *

When I got home I walked upstairs to Allison's room and found her sitting on her bed doing homework. "Homework really? Aren't you supposed to be dying?" I said sitting on the foot of her bed.

"Very funny Harrison." 'God I hate it when she calls me that.' "How was school?" She asked, not looking up from her book.

"It was uneventful really, Scott asked about you though." I said, I saw dimples appear on her cheek, smiling obviously.

"So I didn't miss anything important?" She said looking up at me.

"No… Why was something supposed to go down today?" I asked confusedly.

"No Harry I was just wondering." I nodded, "Are you coming to Lacrosse on next Sunday?" She asked, still looking at me.

"I guess I can, why?" I said.

"Just because, Lydia and I are going." She said.

"Allison if you are going to try and set me up with Lydia don't waste your time." I said bluntly.

"Why? She's a great girl." Allison said, not caring that I had discovered her little plan.

"She might be but she isn't my type." I said standing up and walking towards her door.

"Then what is your type?" She asked curiously.

"Unlike any women you've ever met before." And in a way this was true because I had always been into special types of girls. Werewolves for one, I happen to know that she hasn't met a female wolf and some of the ones I have seen throughout my travels caught my eye. Maybe that's just me but I would most definitely rather a girl who knew of compassion not just passion.

A little while later mum asked me to get Allison for dinner, spaghetti bolognaise. I have to admit that I haven't had all that many cooked meals in a while so to sit down and have one three nights in a row, at the family dinner table felt slightly foreign but it was good none the less.

* * *

Later that night I laid awake thinking about Gerard, I hadn't really thought about him today but the truth is he has me a little concerned. I don't think he'll make a move yet, or at least not until the full moon but things have been quiet here, Dad hasn't been running out in the middle of the night or anything so unless they have started to hunt by day I think they are preparing for something, something big. I know a bit about Gerard and that he will never feel like enough is enough when it comes to killing werewolves and he would definitely throw out the code for his daughters retribution. It made me worry for Scott and Derek, although Derek was an alpha he would have Gerard gunning for him because he was a Hale and if he found out about Scott I can't imagine he'd be much nicer about it. I didn't think talking to Scott about it would do anything, it would probably only just lead to him distrusting my family even more and with my current knowledge Gerard has no idea about Scott but it probably won't stay that way for long.

I began thinking about all the different things that could go wrong this full moon, because if there was one thing I know for sure, it's that nothing is to blood and gutsy for my grandfather and I just hoped that we'd all make it through the coming weeks, maybe that it would even bring us together. Yes, Derek, Scott and I in a pack together as well as all the other people we might be able to recruit.

I drifted to sleep with a smile on my face, thinking about how happy I would be to have a pack once more.

**Authors Note: Hey Guys! Hope you are enjoying this, I just thought I'd let you know that the Kanima is coming up as well as a certain Dinner. I want the dinner to be awkward as all hell so I might develop it next chapter and then have it in the one after that but I think it will be fun.**

**Also I just wanted to thank those people who have messaged me in support of this story, it really means a lot to me and I'm happy that you are enjoying, so thanks. :)**

**Cheers,**

**Erica and Cora FTW**


	6. Full Moon

Chapter 6: Full Moon

I was laying in my bed on Friday morning, it was already 9:30, I wasn't going to school today. I wasn't exactly sick but tonight is the full moon, tonight I have too make sure nothing happens too Derek, with another complication, Isaac Lahey. Derek messages me and told me that he bit him last night. At first I was angry at him, why would you bite him the day before the full moon when the hunters could have something huge planned? But then he told me about the teens living predicaments and how his father locker him in a freezer. So I decided that today I would take the day off too prepare this full moon with Derek.

I had told Dad that school life had been more than I bargained for and that bringing a Porsche wasn't a fantastic idea, that I just needed a long weekend to start my experience. He allowed it as long as at some point next week I would show him some of the things I learnt throughout my international hunter training. So here I am, fiddling with my phone, waiting for Derek to reply.

However instead of a message, phone rang with the caller ID as 'Alan Deaton' "Derek,"

"So you aren't going to school today?" He asked.

"Nah, thought you might need some help with any preparations for Isaac," I said.

"Are you alone?"

"Ah yeah Dad left a little while ago." I said.

"I'll be there in 10."

True to his word Derek showed up outside my house, in his Camaro in 8 minutes. I went outside the front door where he beckoned me into his car. "What are we doing?" I asked. He didn't answer instead just driving away from my house.

After about 5 minutes he responded with, "The real Alan Deaton." The rest if the trip was relatively quiet, with us only engaging in a little talk about Isaac's transformation so far.

* * *

We arrived at the Vet clinic, where I can only assume both the emissary and werewolf work. We walked inside but we were forced to wait in the lobby, not in a cue or anything, we were literally forced to stay within the room, "Mountain Ash?" I asked as a man walked into view.

"Harry Argent?" He asked opening the gate, allowing us access to the rest of the clinic.

"That would be me." I said as we walked into what must have been the examination room.

"I haven't seen you in a long time Harry, I trust you life up to your title." He said getting some files out of a cabinet and sliding them along one of the examination tables to Derek.

"This it?" He asked flicking through the documents.

"Someone mind telling me what's going on here?" I asked, flipping my hands in the air in frustration. I had been brought here to help but yet they didn't want to include me in on whatever was going on? That's what I call bullshit.

"Your new beta's father was murdered last night, in what is suspected to be an animal attack." Deaton said whilst Derek continued to examine a photo from the file.

"What?!" I shouted, pushing myself from my seating position onto of an examining table. I was about to go into a rant about turning people who wouldn't just kill people who did them wrong. It's not that I didn't sympathise with Isaac living with his father must have been hell but killing him. Derek must have seen my rant coming because he pushed me back onto the table.

"Isaac didn't kill him," He said swiftly.

"Care to explain how you know that?" I said, calming myself.

"His eyes are still yellow." He said a matter-of-factly.

"Yeah well with what his father did to him, I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't innocent." I said challenging his evidence.

"His father appears to have been killed by something else. the injuries and the damage done to his car don't match up with a werewolf. I don't think I've heard of a wolf that can paralyse its victims." Deaton said, Derek nodding in agreement as he looked over the police report documents.

"Okay so if Isaac or any other rogue werewolf didn't do it, who did?" I asked, feeling satisfied that Isaac was innocent.

"That's the million dollar question," Derek said handing me the report.

"How did you get your hands on a police report anyway?" I asked saw I began flicking through the different documents.

"Sheriff Stilinski came in asking if I knew an animal with such capabilities, he then gave me a copy of the file so that if I thought of anything I would have something to check my theory on first." Deaton said.

In the file there were numerous photos of the incident, the car door had been ripped off and thrown down an alley way.

There were also numerous shots of Isaac's father's body. His throat had been slit which is classic werewolf but there was also a cut on the back of his neck. Reading the autopsy report the examiner was able to extract some of the venom out of the neck wound, leading to the discovery that is a paralysis toxin.

"So what do we do about the problem, is there anything we can do?" I asked, both Deaton and Derek were as much in the dark as I was. I frowned as I handed the file back to Deaton, "I'll try and find something at home that might help." I said.

"Well thank you Deaton, please inform me of any future developments, but for now we have other things we need to accomplish before the day ends." Derek said. We bid our goodbyes before getting back in Derek's Camaro.

"Derek why didn't you tell me about Isaac's father?" I asked, facing Derek as he drove away.

"I didn't think it was necessary," he said plainly.

"How is that not necessary? It was the whole point of that trip." When Derek didn't respond I continued. "You need to start trust me again Derek, you need to open up to people again, especially if you plan on being in a pack with another alpha." I said before leaning back in my chair.

* * *

We drove to what looked like an abandoned warehouse on the edge of the forest, "this your new den?" I asked, with a bit of sarcasm.

We walked inside and my eyes began to wander all around the building, it wasn't pretty but it was slightly intriguing. We stopped when we arrived at an old subway car, "Isaac will be chained in here and I will be keeping watch, leaving you free to do as you wish." Derek said, pointing at the end of the car where the standing poles were.

Derek's phone began to ring, "hello?". I listen in thinking that if it doesn't involve something important I will stop.

"Derek, Isaac has been taken into police custardy." A voice that sounded like Scott said.

"Oh god." Derek said, "thank you Scott." He hung up and looked at me knowing I had been listening. "You can't go, Stiles or Scott is going to be there and they can't find out about you, not yet at least." I sighed, he was right I couldn't go without it being too much of a risk. I told him that I would return home and get my bike so that my parents didn't think I was with someone else but that I would be back here before him.

And so, we spilt. Derek went to help Isaac and I began the run home. I didn't encounter anyone on the run home, but I was thinking about what would happen if the world found out about Isaac, if the world found out about werewolves. Now to be honest the idea of either having people cower in fear of you or charge at you with pitchforks is unsettling, I hoped Derek would get to him in time.

When I got home there was still no one there, which was pretty lucky. I went into the garage and retrieved my bike and whipping it into gear and heading back to the warehouse.

When I was back there I called Derek, after the fourth time he picked up, "what?!"

"Are you guys alright, do you have Isaac?" I asked nervously.

"We will both be there soon, so don't call again." I must admit I as rather relieved that they were both safe from harm. I sat down playing with my phone until Derek me Isaac arrived.

We had a small fiasco with the in Introductions because Isaac knew my last a em and it's history but he called right down once I revealed my red eyes. "Let me get this straight you are a werewolf hunting werewolf." Isaac said.

"No I'm a trained hunter in a long line of I hunters but I am actually a werewolf." I said.

"Oh the irony.. What do you think they'd do if they found out?" Isaac asked.

"Kill me." I said bluntly, Isaacs expression visibly hardened.

"Kill their own son?"

"If I refused to kill myself, yes." I said as If it was an everyday occurrence.

"Sick family... No offence." Isaac said humourously.

"None taken, you should really go see Derek now; it's getting towards that time." He only nodded in response, clearly not wanting to talk about being caged as such.

"Harry, I do have a job for you actually." Derek said emerging from the old subway car.

"You say that as if you are my superior..." I said, crossing my arms.

Instead of challenging me he just continued, "Stay here with Isaac he's already shifted once but lock him up to be sure, whilst I keep an eye on Scott." He said whilst walking towards the exit.

"Derek," He turned. "If Gerard kills a werewolf that isn't proven as a killer, this is war, you know that right?"

He nodded, "I know, I just hope we are prepared."

He left, leaving me to deal with Isaac. "Do you really think it will be war?" Isaac asked, standing in front of me.

"If Gerard has his way, yes." I said.

Isaac visibly paled at the idea, "I don't want to kill anyone because of someone else's actions."

"I don't want to kill anyone at all so we won't," I said walking into the subway car with Isaac close behind.

"But you would have kill before," He said.

"No I haven't and I don't want too." I said firmly.

"Then how did you become an alpha? Derek said to become an alpha you must first kill an alpha." Isaac asked with some level of confusion.

"I'm whats called a true alpha. True alphas rise to power by sheer force of will, except its incredibly rare, kinda like a hunter's son being born a werewolf." I said chuckling to myself.

"What's different about a true alpha?" Isaac asked, furrowing his eyebrow.

"You know how your strength, speed, stamina, agility and senses were all enhanced by the bite, well being an alpha they are enhanced even more, also giving you authority. Being a true alpha my abilities are higher than a normal alpha's, I am given more authority and I have a sixth sense, a 'connection' with my pack mates." I said, watching as he took it all in.

"What kind of 'connection'" Isaac asked touching his chin.

"I can sense when they are in trouble before they howl. Say if you were gagged somewhere and became incapable of howling I could still find you. I can also sense your emotions better than a normal wolf, this helps me comfort or prevent you, or any other possible member of the pack, from doing anything stupid. That is, if you will accept me as your alpha, well one of them." I said, running my hand through my hair at the end.

"Can a pack really have two alphas? Are there superiority clashes?" Isaac asked.

"A pack can definitely have two alphas, a lot of family packs do, the mother and father but other packs don't survive well with two. In most cases I would imagine there would be but here I am superior to Derek because of my status, although I won't be leading the pack, I will leave that up to him unless he is doing something stupid," I said. It was easy to talk to Isaac, he was a very happy listener and for someone who had experience so much pain caused by loved ones, he was truly a miracle.

"If your family are such good hunters how have they never discovered your true self?" Isaac asked, 'the kids got a lot of questions…' I thought.

"I guess my family only really see what they wanted to see. Rather than see a seven year old jumping out a window and running into the forest in the dead of night they saw a normal little kid. Rather than see a rebellious werewolf teenager, they see the return of their prodigal son. However there were times when I felt as if they were getting a little suspicious of my capabilities. You see the Hales trained me, they taught me how to control my wolf side and how to find an appropriate anchor. Realistically they taught me everything I knew back then and I repaid them by helping them keep check of my family and their hunter allies, I was there little spy." I said, the thoughts in Isaac's mind became clearer as I beckoned him over to the poles.

"Is this going to hurt?" He asked, handcuffing himself to a pole as I did the other.

"Like a bitch, but your get over it." I said with a smile, he looked as if he was going to kill me but I just laughed, "Just remember to focus on anger or love or another strong emotion you feel and then embrace it, that's how you find your anchor, that's how you keep yourself from shifting, even on a full moon." He nodded as I tied his torso to the poles around him. "Secure?" I asked.

He tugged on the chains for a little while before nodding, "Should be."

"Alright," I said moving to sit in a nearby chair. "I'll be here the whole time though so don't be afraid if you wolf out again." I said leaning over the back of the chair.

"Why? Because you'll just knock me out?" He asked, slightly humourously.

"If showing you my fangs don't work, yes." I said, cracking my knuckles. Isaac laughed for a moment, before realising I wasn't joking.

"You're not kidding are you?"

"Not at all, but don't worry, you shouldn't be able to feel it by morning." I said with a smirk planted on my face.

"That's comforting to know," Isaac said, visibly shivering at the thought.

"Oh by the way, you can't tell Scott McCall about me." I said.

"Why?" He asked confusedly.

"Because that probably wouldn't go down well, so you mustn't talk to anyone about me outside of these walls, no-one can know I associate with Derek or his pack let alone that I am a werewolf."

"I don't see why you wouldn't want to be associated with Derek, he's an alpha." Isaac said, obviously not getting were I was coming from.

"I mean I can't be associated with werewolves, I am more useful as an ally to my family at the moment, because that way if a war does break out, we'll have an inside man. I tell McCall and my family when the time is right." I said, looking towards the floor, 'when will the time be right?' I thought.

That's when it began. Isaac's second full moon induced transformation. Considering it was his second force one it was going to hurt more and he was going to give in easier, but he didn't give in too easily.

Before long Isaac was fully wolfed out; long sideburns, yellow eyes, fangs and claws, tugging and pulling against the chains in an attempt to free himself, however the chains wouldn't budge. I waited for a while, watching and waiting to see if he could actually get the chains loose but there came a time where I just thought it was cruel to keep him that way. I stood and transformed my face into that of a wolf with blood red eyes and let out a mighty growl directed at him.

The growl acted as the trigger that ripped him from his comatose savage maiming and killing machine state, he tried to cower once in human form but the chains stopped him again. "How do you do that?" He asked, referring to the beta growl control.

"It's an alpha thing." I said smiling.

Derek arrived in the subway car a few hours later. Isaac was asleep on one of the car seats and I was sitting there watching over him when Derek began to speak, "Why isn't he chained?"

"He was but after his second transformation I released him, because I can control him." I said, Derek nodded before beginning the chat about his evenings events.

"Gerard killed an omega and both Scott and I heard your father say they had no really evidence." Derek said with a dodgy tone.

"God Dammit!" I shouted punching down into the seat and waking Isaac, "He is making it war Derek, he broke the code!"

"He doesn't care about the code, not for Kate's retribution." Derek said.

"Of course he doesn't, he just wants to go and make all our lives a little harder." I said.

"What are we talking about?" Isaac asked with a confused and sleepy look on his face.

"The declaration of war," Derek and I said together.

"Gerard killed an unknown omega werewolf, they didn't know if he was innocent or not and well I don't think they really care which means we go into war." I said, explaining to Isaac that the war was about to begin

"War?" Isaac asked with a crack in his voice.

"Very muchly aware if that thank you Isaac," Derek said, with a hint of humour in his voice.

"How was the rest of the time out?" I asked, whilst Isaac sat in the corner contemplating what it would mean to be a part of this war.

"Pretty calm. We ran into hunters a few times whilst we were out but managed to avoid their lines of vision so we are all good." Derek said.

"Did the hunters look as if they were concentrating, like they had strict orders to follow, because if so they have a plan." I asked.

"No, Gerard just lead from the front he sliced the omega in half himself as both Scott and I watched from a safe distance." Derek said, looking at the ground as he finished.

"You need to start training Isaac like yesterday, the last thing we need right now is an untrained beta holding our backs." I said. Isaac looked up and me and glared.

"I'm right here you know." He said, huffing.

"My enhanced senses allow me to see, hear and smell that but thanks for pointing out the obvious." I said dramatically.

"He's right though Isaac, for what we could be facing you're definitely going to need to become at least a semi-trained beta. Training starts tomorrow, get some rest now." He said pointing Isaac out of the room, to which he reluctantly accepted. "Are you going to be assisting me with his training?"

"I will when I can, however I will be investigating another possible beta, if all goes well I'll let you know about them so we can arrange a biting." I said, thinking of Erica, she had such a hard life, living with her epilepsy, so if she would accept this gift, then I would give it to her happily.

"Alright, well you should probably be getting home too, you know before your parents start to ask questions and stuff." He said as we walked out of the subway car.

"Yeah I know but I'm probably going to start staying in that little forest house we kept watch over years ago. Just so when the time comes to tell them, I'll already be hidden away." I said, retrieving my motorbike helmet from the post.

"You don't have to tell them Harry." Derek said in the Hale sincere way.

"If I ever want to be a real leader of this pack, then I have to be an open leader, a reliable leader, as do you. So quit with-holding information, you don't have to tell me everything but you could at least tell me the important things, like Isaac's father." I said in an accusing tone.

"I'm not used to being able to rely on others Harry, I've just been alone for so long. I'll break that habit soon, I promise." He said patting me on the shoulder.

We then bid our goodbyes, saying we would meet again in the near future. Which we probably would, tomorrow or the next day and as soon as his suspected murder charge is dropped I will be seeing Isaac at school so I won't always have to use my phones to get messages too him.

I rode my bike home peacefully, it was later, 11:30 maybe 12, but it was not like my parents were in charge of me anymore so I wouldn't listen if they tried to say something about it, I would just pack my shit and get out of there.

* * *

When I arrived home and went inside the house, my father was waiting. "Where have you been young man?" He asked, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Look Dad, I love you, but you stopped being an authority figure in my life when you sent me away to become a soldier because instead I became a one man army, so don't try." I said firmly before pushing my way passed him and up the stairs. I didn't hear my father move from that position for quite some time, I guess he never expected me to lash out at him like that, I didn't mean to be so harsh about it but it was true. I wasn't going to listen to anyone in this house if all they wanted to do was attempt to use or control me, I just wouldn't have it.

Once I settled in my room, I started going through the things I brought here in search of my bestiary. I knew I had never encountered something that could paralyse it's victims in the book but it could be connected to something in there and if it wasn't, I would just have to find a bigger bestiary.

After I found the bestiary I went through it for two hours before deciding to call it quits, unfortunately I wasn't getting anywhere with the book and it was getting late, I needed sleep. So I put down the book and laid flat in my bed, it was comfortable being alone sometimes. Whenever I need my life to slow down so I can assess the situation and all the possible outcomes and solutions, I have always done it alone. I don't know why it just helps me centre my thoughts, I have always thought that it's the silence and calmness around me that slows everything down, but I can't know for sure. Maybe it's just me settling down from an adrenaline high or something.

I lay there, going over my current situations with Derek, Isaac, Scott, the strange paralysing killer and my family, it was all a jumble. I don't know what I'm coming to do, all I know is, I plan to be the one on top once it's all finished, hopefully without too much blood being shed for either side in this seemingly never ending war. Just before the sleep consumed me, I whispered, "Damn my life is complicated."

**Authors Note: Hey guys, sorry for the unusual delay, I was doing a two night hike and was unable to write, let alone post. However with school and everything else I don't think I'm going to be able to keep my chapter a day average going anyway, I'll try but I can't make any promises.**

**Cheers,**

**Erica and Cora FTW**


End file.
